The Gift
by ginnylove420
Summary: Hermione has been wondering who was sending her mysterious gifts for a while now. What happens when she finds out it was Ginny behind these sexy gifts?


*_This chapter is from Ginny's point of view. There will be a back story in the next chapter, but this ones basically just glorified smut. haha. enjoy. :)_*

**Ginny's POV**

"Ginny." Hermione called my name, she sounded so serious.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I know it was you."

"Know what was me? I didn't-" I began, lost.

"I know it's you who has been sending me the packages. I just-"

"Oh my god. I-" I began to panic. I knew on some level she would eventually find out, if she wanted to. That's why I did it to begin with. I just didn't think about what I would do when the time actually came, and now it's here. Fuck.

"Let me finish Gin. I just wanted to let you know that I know. I've known for a little while now. And I think you wanted me to know, because let's be honest I'm a smart girl. We both know that. So here I go. I don't know how in hell it's gonna work but all I know is ever since I found out it was you I cant get you out of my head. I'm gonna leave it up to you as I know this may seem kind of sudden. But Ginny, I want you. I realize now that I've wanted you for quite a while. I want you to fuck me." She finished, her face as red as the hair on my head.

"Oh, Hermione." I whispered.

"No, no, no. Don't say anything. I know that was a lot. Too much. I shouldn't have s-"

She couldn't finish her sentence though because I already had my lips pressed against hers. She seemed surprised at first but quickly recovered and began kissing me back. I wrapped my fingers through her hair and pulled her head tight to mine as I grabbed the back of her neck with my other hand. I wanted to melt into her. She tasted wonderful and as our tongues wrestled, her hands found their way to my hips. She pulled me in closer to her. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I untangled my fingers from her hair and ran my hand down her stomach. I pulled up the edge of her shirt and ran my fingertips over her bare stomach and back, causing her to shudder as a soft moan escaped her lips. She was driving me crazy.

"Can I take it off?" I broke away to ask her, tugging at her shirt for emphasis.

"Please." She replied in a low voice. I could see something in her eyes I had never seen before, in anyone. A desire so deep it seemed she was on fire.

I ripped her shirt off of her and we were immediately glued to each other once again. I ran my hands over her freshly exposed skin over and over, feeling goose bumps pop up as I went. I forced myself to pull my lips from hers and applied them to better use. I drug my lips down her neck and she moaned loud as I nipped her with my teeth. I ran my tongue down her neck, past her beautiful breasts and her belly button to the top of the waistband of her shorts. Running my hands up the inside of thighs I skipped past the place she wanted me to touch the most. I grabbed the top of her pants and looked at her for the go ahead. She nodded and I tugged them off as fast as I could.

I stood back to look at the wonder in front of me. She was wearing the thong I got her so many months ago, a wet spot on the front of them. Her body was glistening and her chest heaving from the excitement.

"What?" She asked, nervous from the way I was looking at her.

"Nothing… You're wearing them."

"Of course." She said, winking at me.

I couldn't resist her. We began kissing again and I grabbed her ass to pull her tight to me. She groaned at the contact and ground her hips against mine. I almost lost it right there. I reached my hand around the front of her body and ran my finger up the front of her thong, just once. She moaned loud and pushed against my hand as her knees went weak.

"We should move somewhere more comfortable." I suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione laughed then pulled me into her bedroom.

She shut the door and I immediately threw her against it.

"I am going to fuck the shit out of you." I growled in her ear, not knowing what came over me.

She gasped and I was afraid I had offended her, until she smiled and her eyes rolled back into her head as she replied, "Good."

I attacked her neck, kissing and biting and sucking, moving lower as I went. I unhooked her bra and started devouring her. She was moaning like crazy and when I bit her nipples she dug her nails into my back and bucked her hips. I sucked on them, giving each one attention. I flicked my tongue over her nipple, hearing her cries in response. I finally reach down and grab her cunt through the saturated thong. She groaned and leaned back against the wall as she pushed against my hand.

"Please, Ginny." Hermione begged me.

I pulled her away from the door and threw her down on the bed. I pulled her thong off slowly then climbed on top of her. I leaned down to kiss her lips and simultaneously pressed my thigh between her legs. She cried out and grabbed me. She bit my lip as I pulled away to give the rest of her body more attention. I kissed down her upper body and all over her hips. She was bucking her hips more and more the closer I got to her pussy. I blew softly over where I knew her clit was and she let out a long moan. I brought my finger to her opening and slowly ran it up to her clit.

Suddenly I moved and she let out a cry of protest. But then I pulled her down to the end of the bed so that her legs were dangling over the edge. I told her to lay back and got on the floor on my knees. I leaned forward and breathed a hot breath on her wet cunt that drove her crazy. I touched the tip of my tongue to her clit and flicked. "Oh!" She cried out. "Ginny. Ginny, please." She begged.

I gave her what she wanted. I flattened my tongue and ran it over her clit as fast as I could. Her hips almost hit the ceiling. She was losing it, she grabbed the sheets and pillows, throwing them around, scratching my back and making the most noise I had ever heard. I loved it. I moved down to her opening and licked as deep as I could, eating my heart out. I sucked and licked and she moaned loud and continuously while saying things I could barely understand. I drank up all of her juices and tried to hold her hips in place. I moved higher again and sucked on her clit while I flicked over it with my tongue. She practically screamed. I reached my hands up to her tits and pulled on her nipples as I reached my other hand down to her pussy and slid one finger in her, she was so tight. I fucked her with my finger as I sucked her clit and she begged me not to stop.

She began to shake, I felt her legs tense up and wrap around my head. Her fingers dug into my back and she began gasping. "Oh Ginny. Please don't stop. Please. That feels so good. OH!"

I added a second finger and felt her walls begin to tighten. She bucked her hips against my face, fucking me as I held on. I bit her clit lightly as I slammed my fingers into her again and she lost it. She thrust her hips upward and arched her back as she gasped and moaned. I continued fucking her as she let out something between a cry and a gasp and her hips shook. She pulled my hair as she came, her juices overflowing onto my face and I cleaned them up eagerly. I kept licking her as she gasped and shook still until she pushed my head away from her pussy and pulled me back up to her face. She kissed me deeply and broke away with a gasp.

"All you expected it would be?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Of course. Even better."

I kissed her again and she said "Now it's your turn." She reached her hand down to my throbbing cunt.

"Nuh-uh.. It's your turn again. I've been wanting to fuck you for years. That didn't nearly get it all out. You're mistaken if you think you're done. There'll be time for me to get mine next time."

She just moaned as I once again reached my hand down to her dripping wet pussy and it began again.


End file.
